


Twerk For Me Bitch

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spanking, Twerking, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested; Can you please do one where Louis twerks for Harry? I just really want to read that man. You can add anything else you want to it. I just really want twerking Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twerk For Me Bitch

It was sunday, A Lazy day for the boys. Louis was in his and Harry’s flat music up full blast whilst Harry went to go get them some food. The other boys were all at their own flats. Harry and Louis and been dating for a couple months now.

Harry had gone to McDonalds, He left about fifteen minutes ago, it was only a five minute walk so he should be back anytime soon.

We Cant Stop came on by Miley Cyrus and Louis sang along, he washing up the plates from yesterday and started shaking his bum to the song. Louis had always wondered if he could twerk so he thought ‘Hey Why Not Try?’ After all he was home alone.

Louis twerked to the beat when Harry came through the front door. The music was so loud Louis didn’t hear Harry come in. Harry stood at the kitchen door smirking, watching Louis’ wiggle his bum, it made it even better that Louis’ bum was fucking huge. Harry got a boner thinking about what he would do to Louis’ bum. Harry thought it would be funny to clap when the song ended. He clapped and Louis dropped the plate he was washing into the sink.

”Oh my god, how long have you been there?” Louis said blushing.

”Long enough to see you twerking” Harry winked.

Louis turned the taps off and dried his hands. Harry set the food on the table and they both ate their food in silence. Louis was too embarrassed to speak, how embarrassing your boyfriend finding you twerking to Miley Cyrus’ song? Really embarrassing.

”Lou come here” Harry said, he was sitting on the sofa whilst Louis was still in the kitchen to embarrassed to even look Harry in the eyes. Louis came into the front room looking at the floor.

”What’s wrong Haz?” He mumbled still not looking at Harry.

”Look at me”

Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry, he was smirking. ‘Cunt’ Louis thought.

”Twerk for me” Harry said.

”Seriously?”

Harry nodded. ”No Way” Louis mumbled. ”I was just testing if I could do it, its not something you can take the piss about” Louis said.

”Awhh I thought it was cute, you wiggling that bum for me” Harry said.

Louis shook his head before standing right in-front of Harry and turning around so his bum was facing Harry. He bent over half way and started twerking. His bum was jiggling up and down and Harry got a boner instantly. He undone his jeans and pulled his cock over the waistband of his boxers. He watched Louis twerk and pumped his dick.

Harry moaned and came over his hand, he wiped it on his trousers and put his cock away before telling Louis to stop twerking.

”Bend over the chair” Harry said, Louis looked at Harry wide eyed but bent over the arm of the chair anyway.

”Gonna spank you” Harry said, He knew Louis loved to get spanked and he just twerked for Harry so why not pay him back?

Harry pulled down Louis’ trousers and boxers, he wanted to see the marks he would leave Louis. He brought his hand up before bringing it back down smacking the left bum cheek.

”1” Harry said.

He brought his hand back up before repeating the action on the right bum cheek.

”2” Harry said.

He repeated the action again on the left cheek.

”3” Harry said.

Again.

”4”

And one final time on both cheeks. Louis hissed, although it hurt, it was very much pleasurable for Louis.

”5, I think that’s enough” Harry said.


End file.
